


Space Commander Travis to Roj Blake, troublemaker

by lferion



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Enemies, Epistolary, Gen, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Postcard meme:<br/>1. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.<br/>2. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.<br/>3. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.</p><p>Taz's prompt was: I dares you.... Travis (Stephen Grief's version) and Blake, The Slave Pits of Ursa Prime.</p><p>With thanks to Gloriana for good advice & encouragement.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://lferion.livejournal.com/207548.html?thread=797884#t797884">here</a></p></blockquote>





	Space Commander Travis to Roj Blake, troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/gifts).



To: Roj Blake, troublemaker   
‘Liberator’- Whereabouts unknown, but that won’t stop you getting this; between the thief, the telepath, the pirate and the sociopath, there are no comm bands untapped.

You will be pleased to know that Her Eminence has seen fit to send me to ‘learn moderation’ on Ursa Prime. Or was it ‘cleaning house’? Certainly it is cleaner without your sad and ineffective resistance cell.

Lovely place, very peaceful now. Wish you were here.

And you will be, quite soon, I am assured.

—Space Commander Travis  
Gridmark 46-x Allotment !S2  
Ursa Prime, Quadrant 3  
Federation Space Sector 7

**Author's Note:**

> For the Postcard meme:  
> 1\. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.  
> 2\. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.  
> 3\. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.
> 
> Taz's prompt was: I dares you.... Travis (Stephen Grief's version) and Blake, The Slave Pits of Ursa Prime.
> 
> With thanks to Gloriana for good advice & encouragement.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.livejournal.com/207548.html?thread=797884#t797884)


End file.
